


Little Less Crazy

by lockewrites



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Working alongside the A-Team means trying to find your place amongst the team.





	Little Less Crazy

You weren’t originally a part of the A-Team. No, you were one of those who hired the A-Team. Having heard stories of them helping others you never believed you’d need to call them until your town had been overrun by corrupt leaders. Things were slowly getting worse but there was nothing anyone could do. You had tried all you could to change and fix the corruption, nothing worked and so you called the A-Team. You’d met them just outside the town, handing over all information needed for Hannibal and the team to formulate a plan.

While assisting the team with the job you had earned their trust but they left after the job was done moving on to a new town and a new problem. You hadn’t thought you would ever see them again until a few months ago when they rolled into town looking for you. They needed help on a newer case and instead of calling, they dropped in to see if you would help out. It turned into helping them out with every case. They’d call, getting another opinion on a plan or even having you talk B.A down from threatening to kill Murdock. Granted the threats came from when B.A was forced to fly and anyone on the team could calm him but they resorted to you anyway.

The last time they came into town it was for a visit instead of giving you work. You and Murdock had hit it off easily and according to him Billy liked you. This was a very big accomplishment you would learn from Face. They’d stayed for about a week until they had word of another town in need of their services.

It was you who asked them whether or not it be better if you just joined them out on the road. Or in the air as it sometimes happened. The team took a vote and all 5 agreed. That was five including Billy whose vote definitely counted according to Murdock. So now here you were three months of traveling with the team under your belt.

At first there was difficulty adjusting, you were traveling and living with fugitives after all. But a routine was established, a role given, and now you were in the learning period. It was Face who had started it all, wanting someone to share his cons and disguises with. You had to admit, it was kind of fun to pretend to be another person and you could see why Face liked it.

Hannibal brought you into the inner sanctum, as you had deemed it, allowing you to help make the plans. He even let you say “I love it when a plan comes together”. B.A had earned your trust enough to allow you to drive the van. You knew how much he loved that vehicle so you drove a lot more carefully than you normally would have. In the end, none of the jobs really seemed to interest you. But now, now it was Murdock’s turn.

H.M Murdock was one hell of a pilot. He was also insane too, but for some reason when you said you wanted to learn how to fly he didn’t try and tell you it was dangerous, he agreed. It was a little bit difficult considering the circumstances, what with everyone being on the run and not able to stay in the same place for to long. It began with you sitting in the co-pilot’s seat and observing his movements. Everyone else on the team, B.A especially, were wary of you being another pilot. You argued that they’d need one in case something happened to Murdock, after all none of them new how to fly a plane.

But now you were flying, Murdock supervising you from the side. After taking a few practice flights already you were feeling ambitious enough to try a few stunts Murdock had shown you. Without telling him you pulled into a barrel roll, laughing at Murdock’s surprise. You did a couple more tricks, showing off what you’d learned before righting the plane and landing.

Walking out of the plan Murdock threw his arm around your shoulder before proclaiming “You’re almost as crazy as I am!”

“Murdock I could never be as crazy as you”

“No. No you couldn’t. That’s my speciality”

“You better not be as crazy as Murdock. I’ll never trust you again” B.A. shouted from where the rest of the team had been watching the flight.

“Don’t worry B.A. I won’t become crazy and take you on flights that could kill you. At least not while your conscious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
